gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Valerie (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version von Santana aus der Episode Neue Welten siehe Valerie Valerie 'ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, '100, und wird von Brittany und Santana mit den Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. Santana will mithilfe des Songs Brittany ihre Freude am Tanzen zurückbringen. Diese weigert sich zunächst, kann aber im Lauf des Songs nicht widerstehen und tanzt und singt schließlich doch mit. Jake und Mike tanzen mit Brittany und Santana. Das Original stammt von The Zutons aus ihrem zweiten Album "Tired Of Hanging Around" aus dem Jahr 2006. In der Serie wird die Version von Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse aus seinem zweiten Album "Versions" aus dem Jahr 2007 verwendet. Lyrics Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture Beide: Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over? Santana (Brittany): Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me) Beide: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie Valerie Valerie Santana (Brittany): Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?) Santana (mit Brittany): I hope you (didn't catch a tan) Hope you (find the right man) Santana (Brittany): Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!) Brittany (Absolventen und New Directions): Are you shopping anywhere Change the color of your hair Are you busy? (Are you busy?) (Santana: Wo-o-oh!) Santana (mit Brittany): And did you (have to pay that fine) That you were (dodging all the time) Santana (Brittany mit Absolventen und New Directions): Are you still dizzy? (Are you still dizzy?) Beide: Since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana mit Absolventen und New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop makin a fool Santana (Brittany): Out of me (Out of me) I said Beide mit Absolventen und New Directions: Why don't you come on over Beide (Absolventen und New Directions): Valerie? Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Brittany (Santana): Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water (Oh, yeah) Santana (Absolventen und New Directions): And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture) Brittany (Absolventen und New Directions): I paint a picture (I paint a picture) Beide: Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Beide (mit Absolventen und New Directions): (Won't you come on over) (Stop makin' a fool) out of me (Me-eh-eh) I said (why don't you come on over) Valerie? Valerie Absolventen und New Directions: Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Valerie) Why don't you come on over? (Beide: Valerie) Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Mh, Valerie) Why don't you come on over? (Beide: Valerie) Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Valerie) Valerie (Santana: Valerie) Why don't you come on over? Brittany (Beide in der Episode): Why don't you come on over (und Santana: Valerie?) Trivia *Teile der Originalchoreographie wurden in dieser Performance benutzt und ein klein wenig angeglichen. Fehler *Während Brittany sitzt, kann man ihre Stimme hören, obwohl ihr Mund geschlossen ist und sie lächelt. *Obwohl es Brittanys Stimme ist, singt Santana den letzten Teil des Songs. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce